This invention relates to a coin counting and stopping apparatus for use in a coin handling machine such as a coin counting machine, a coin sorting machine, a coin packaging machine, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a coin counting and stopping apparatus for use in a coin handling machine in which coins transferred in a coin path are counted, and when a preset number of coins is counted, the subsequent coins are stopped.
In conventional coin handling machines, a counter operatively associated with a star wheel has been used to count coins. The star wheel has teeth and the configuration of each tooth accommodates with the peripheral curved surface of coin. The coins are counted each time when the star wheel is angularly rotated per its one tooth by one coin. However, the above-mentioned counting system has a disadvantage that in case where a counting operation is performed at a high speed, when the star wheel is stopped in response to a count end signal, the star wheel is liable to be rotated further due to its great inertia force and is not stopped in a predetermined position, and thereby making a surplus count or a malfunction.
In another conventional coin handling machine, a counting operation is performed by the provisions of a roller which is engaged with the coins each time when the coins pass by. However, in these machines, since the roller is integral with massive arms actuated by an electromagnet so as to stop the coins, there is also a disadvantage that a stopping operation is not rapidly performed due to the great inertia mass of the stopper including the roller and the arms.
In addition to the above-mentioned machines, with regard to the coin stopper, there have been proposed other systems. In one conventional stopper system, the coins are stopped by a stopper rod which is caused to project into the coin path from one side thereof and in another stopper system, the coins are stopped by a stopper rod which is caused to project upwardly into the coin path from its bottom thereof.
In the former system, the stopper rod is caused to project into a generally triangular space defined by a guide plate and two portions of peripheral surfaces of two adjacent coins within the coin path. Since the triangular space is relatively large, a timing for actuating the stopper rod can be set within a relatively wide period. However, since the coins are forced to be moved by the transfer belt at a high speed, when the coins are stopped, a shock or a reaction is applied to the stopper rod and/or the subsequent coins, so that the coins thus stopped would overlap. In order to make a stopper rod to endure the shock, the stopper rod must be made large and rigid. In such a case, the power for actuating the stopper rod must also be great. Therefore, there are disadvantages that the whole stopping mechanism should be constructed to have a relatively great mechanical strength and the mechanism itself becomes complicated.
In the latter system, a position where the stopper rod is projected up must be set near the engaging point of two adjacent coins in order to obtain an accuracy of stopping. In such a case, a timing for projecting the stopper rod must be made precisely. If the stopper rod is projected up out of timing, guide plates forming the coin path would be greatly pushed through the coins, or the coin would be pushed up and thereby raise the transfer belt. Consequently, the coin thus pushed up, but not counted would be forced to be transferred by the transfer belt, and thereby causing no counted coin to pass by the counter.